A data breach is an intentional or unintentional release of secure, private, and/or confidential information to an untrusted environment or entity. In some cases, login information used to access a website may be compromised from the data breach. In these cases, an individual with an account used to access the website may have to update the login information (e.g., by resetting a password) to prevent unauthorized access to the account.